Ashley Suzuki
|mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = S-Class Mage|base of operations = Second Fairy Tail Building(Former) First Fairy Tail Building|previous team = Team Natsu|previous partner = Gray Fullbuster|status = Deceased|relatives = Parents(Deceased) Hinoe Suzuki(Older Sister;Deceased)|magic = Fire Magic Ice-Make Fire-Make Ice Magic|image gallery = yes|image = |counterpart = Ashley(Tartaros)}}Ashley Suzuki, is a Ice,Fire magic and Take-Over S-Class mage from Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Ashley has amber eyes and shoulder-length brown hair that is usually tied by ribbons that is purple in color in a small ponytail to the right side of her head. However, when she joined Fairy Tail , Ashley keeps her hair down, with a ribbon on the right side of her head. . Sometimes, her hair is isn't tied up though. She is a buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust;91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Her black fairy tail stamp is located at her left thigh. However in x791, her hair color changed into purple. Personality She is described as the perfect teenage girl at Fairy Tail and around in Fiore. She is a S-Class Mage, possesses an overall charismatic feel, kind-hearted, excels in everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble, thus earning the admiration by her fellow classmates and faculty alike. She also portrays a very sweet and cute personality. Her voice is also calm, more feminine, and very refined. Well, Somehow, Ashley has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. She also has somewhat childish beliefs. Ashley is also quite stubborn. This was shown when she was invited to play at the beach, as she was withdrawn from the group and not interested in playing with them. Ashley was initially portrayed as a loner, and spent her time alone in the music room. History (History unreleased) Magic And Abilities 'Static Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Wall '(壁 Kabe): User creates a massive wall of fire infront of him/herself for protection. The wall burns whatever comes in contact with it to ashes. *'Fire-Make: Volcano '(火山 Kazan): User causes a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below their target consuming them in flames. *'Fire-Make: Kanabō '(金棒): User creates a Kanabō to attack with, capable of smashing almost anything and leaving severe burns. The size and style of the Kanabō is up to the caster. *'Fire-Make: Gungnir': User creates a spear to throw at the enemy or weild for thrusting or defense. *'Fire-Make: Gatling Gun' (ガトリングガン Gatoringugan): User creates a mini gatling gun that fires at the target. It lasts one minute before the magic needed to keep creating bullets becomes too much. Conway uses this spell as a last resort since the magic usage of this spell adds up quickly. **The ammunition for Fire-Make: Gatling Gun can penetrate, expload on impact or simply set the target on fire. 'Dynamic Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (ドラゴン Doragon): User creates a dragon made up of fire that rushes towards the opponent like a wild fire scorching everything near it. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack '(オオカミの群れ Ōkami no mure): User creates several wolves made of fire that bite and claw at the target. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or expload to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Nue '(鵺): User creates a creature with the head of a monkey, body of a raccoon dog, legs of a tiger and a snake for a tail to attack the opponent. *'Fire-Make: Ogre '(鬼 Oni): User creates a fiery Ogre weilding a Konabō to attack, defend or simply destroy whatever it comes across. *'Fire-Make: Giant '(巨大な Kyodaina): User creates a huge humanoid creature for causing large scale damage to the surrounding area. *'Fire-Make: Grim Reaper '( 死神Shinigami): User creates a fiery skeletal figure wielding a bladed weapon made of fire to attack the target. Attacks from this spell always end with at least one strike to the neck of target. 'Uncatagorized Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Lens' (レンズ Renzu): User creates a "lens" with the heat of the fire to project an image of him/herself or an object to try and fool the opponent. * Static Ice-Make (具鍛・氷の造形魔法 (スタティック・アイス・メイク), Sutateikku Aisu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Ice Molding Magic): Static-Ice Make is one of two methods to utilize Ice-Make- it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. For many Ice-Make users, Static Ice-Make is more often than not their main usage of the magic, as weapons are relatively easier to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering- Static Ice-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; she is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. * Dynamic Ice-Make (実降・氷の造形魔法 (ダイナミック・アイス・メイク), Dainamikku Aisu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Ice Molding Magic): Dynamic Ice-Make is the second form of Ice-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from ice. These familiars are formed when the user focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Ice-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal- these icy beings take upon a white-blue colouration and emit a soft glow. While Dynamic Ice-Make focuses on icy animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Ice-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Ice-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. = Fire Magic = * Heat Control: Any user of Fire Magic with knowledge on how its inner mechanics function is capable of progressing from 'manipulating fires' to 'manipulating the heat that is part of those fires', going down to the bare essentials of heat-based supernatural powers. When inducing heat manipulation, the user of Fire Magic simply focuses upon the fires they have already manifested or anything else in the vicinity, raising or lowering the properties by increasing the kinetic and thermal energy of the atoms that compose the flames and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. A user of this power can additionally absorb heat, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using it as power source for a brief period of time. When using this technique, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of heating a wide range of liquids, not limited to but including any body of water or tea in any quantity, allowing them to evaporate it to nothingness at higher levels of intensity. A user of this ability can also heat metal to scalding temperatures or even melt any form of ice, whether it is natural or generated through the supernatural. A common and practical method of performing heat control is by redirecting via absorbing heat through one limb, allowing it to pass through the caster's body, before being expelled out the other hand. Finally, using heat control, the caster is capable of superheating the surrounding air, causing the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions, with the magic which is focused around such a feat referred to as Explosion Magic. * Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto) is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. = Ice Make = * Iced Shell (絶対凍結 (アイスド・シェル), Aisudo Sheru lit. Absolute Freeze) is an Ice Magic Spell; exclusive to Ice Magic masters. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice; rendering them completely unable to move—though they are "alive" in a sense, but unable to do anything about their situation completely. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not actually a block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body. The Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice. Due to this, even the Arc of Time is unable to reverse it, as it was a living thing and therefore, could not be reversed. It is extremely durable as it did not melt for about ten years, though the first user said it can stay the same for all eternity. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any extremely powerful spell such as Abyss Break will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully through some amazing feat, the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. A difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign—The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up. Needless to say, due to its mechanics and results, Iced Shell is among the most objectionable spells in modern times. * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance is an Ice Magic Spell, and one of the most powerful Ice Magic spells to ever exist. When performing Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, the user coats ice upon their blade, before dashing forward and launching a four-hit combo, during which they are invulnerable to damage; before they unleash two successive strikes afterwards, and ending the combo with a final, somersaulting strike that is capable of rending the earth. Each of the first four strikes unleash powerful bursts of ice that are capable of destroying the landscape, while the next two inflict piercing, penetrating damage that tear through the sturdiest of defenses. However, the final blow discards all of the user's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack that destroys anything it touches instantly; after which, the ice is destroyed. A master has also been shown able to use the spell by freezing their own blood, thus creating resistance from the Lost Magic, Arc of Time. Equipment Trivia During tartaros arc, Ashley died during a fight with Ashley, herself from Tartaros. She didn't know. As usual, Her Tartaros said, she would kill Gray if she will not die. She had to kill her self for Gray, So she did. After Ashley died, her voice rang into Gray's head saying "I'm so sorry..Gray-kun..". Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased